And If It Brings You Home
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a Freshman at NYADA. Blaine Anderson in a Senior at McKinley High. This is the story of how their relationship survives the odds. Klaine/Faberry centric.


_Dear Kurt,_

_How are you? Are you excited to start classes soon? How's the city treating you? Rachel driving you crazy yet? How much of your money have you two blown on Broadway shows over the past few weeks? Am I asking too many questions? I miss you every day. I guess the phone calls, the texts, the emails, the skype dates, they aren't enough for me. Nothing compares to having you here beside me every day, being able to look into your beautiful eyes, make you smile, drink coffee with you at the Lima Bean and just talk, talk about anything and everything. We still do that, but it's not the same. Maybe writing to you will make it a bit more personal. Call me a sentimentalist, but handwritten letters mean a lot to me. I like the idea of having something personal to hold onto, words from the boy that I love written by him with a pen he held on paper he touched, ink that might fade over time, but feelings that never will. Just because you're in New York and living your dream, doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you while I'm stuck in Lima. It's only senior year, and then I can come join you. I'm living for the day I can fill out my NYADA application, the day I go to New York for the open weekend, the day I get to audition, the day I get in. The day we get to be together again. That's all I want. That, and a medium drip, so on that note, I'm going to end this and embark on my first day as a McKinley High senior. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And I always will. I expect an epic reply to this, alright? _

_Yours (and don't you know it),_

_Blaine. _

He smiled to himself as he signed off, folded the page in half and sealed it in an already addressed and stamped envelope. It had been a hard summer, with Kurt and Rachel's decision to leave early for New York to get settled in and soak up the city. It was three weeks to the day since they'd said goodbye at the airport. They'd had their doubts about how their relationship would last under the strain of distance, but eventually they knew they could make it work. What they had was special, a few states between them couldn't break that bond.

Blaine had to sneak out of the house quietly that morning. He really wasn't in the mood for a run in with his parents, especially if it ended up meaning he'd slip up about stopping off at the mailbox on the way to school. They had nothing against Kurt personally, and his Dad was talking to him like a normal human being these days, but he could tell that they weren't happy with the way his boyfriends departure was affecting him. Blaine had even been told to "move on" one summer evening, because New York would be a completely new world and he was crazy if he thought there wouldn't be somebody else this time next month. He'd started to think maybe they were right, too. Not that he'd ever say it to Kurt's face - well, to his email inbox or phone line, since a face to face conversation wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Lost in his thoughts, Blaine was startled when he heard his phone begin to vibrate violently against the dashboard. Glancing at the caller I.D, he felt an immediate sense of disappointment, but quickly shook it off, and turned down the radio. "Hey, blondie. What's up?"

"Hello to you too, shortass. I need you to meet me at the Lima Bean, sharp."

"I'm on my way, Quinn."

"I had a feeling you would be. Bring your shocked face, I have news for you."

He and Quinn had become very close. Her physical therapy after the accident had taken longer than expected, and although she danced at Nationals and was a huge part of them winning the trophy, her grades had suffered with the effort she was putting into rehearsal. She'd made the decision to repeat her last year, and try again for Yale the next. Blaine was a little bit glad she made the choice, one because it was best for her, and also because he'd have a good friend in Glee Club this year. God knows he'd have it tough enough without Kurt, and Quinn could relate to that, and Blaine was a good listener. They made a good pair.

(..)

"Quinn" he waved over at the girl sitting at their usual spot by the window, just three tables to the left of where his and Kurt's regular table was. He couldn't help but notice that seat was taken by two girls sipping at frothy lattes, holding hands under the table, trying not to be noticed but not caring enough not to do it. He smiled to himself as he passed by them and sat down opposite Quinn, who pushed a styrofoam cup across to him.

"Medium drip."

"You know me too well, Fabray." Blaine laughed slightly as he ripped open a packet of sugar.

"Actually, I'm just buttering you up. I have a favour to ask of you."

"A favour? You better throw in a biscotti if you want me to consider it. Maybe a muffin if it involves anything illegal."

"Not illegal, exactly, and probably not too big of a deal for baked goods to come your way."

"I'm so intrigued," he took a sip, looking over the rim at her expectantly. "Does this have anything to do with your news, by any chance?"

"Ahh, my news." she winked at him, taking a moment to brush away a strand of hair and stir her drink before continuing. "My news has to do with your Kurt and my Rachel, as it happens."

"Your Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then reached over to punch his shoulder. "Okay, seriously, figure of speach."

"What is?"

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Not as much as you seem to be loving-"

"Wow, Blaine, wow. I thought we agreed never to go there."

He shook his head, still amused at the reactions he got from her whenever he mentioned Rachel in that sense. Ever since that one slightly tipsy night in his back garden and she confessed her not-that-small crush on the brunette, he didn't pass up an opportunity to poke fun at her. It was sweet though, he thought. The two girls had an up and down relationship, and that was just from what he had seen last year, but they seemed pretty perfect for each other. Well, they would be, if Finn Hudson didn't exist, but they never brought it up, for Quinn's sake. It killed her enough not to be in contact with Rachel. "Okay. So, what's it about, Q?"

"Right. I don't know how to say this, but... the news is that, your best friend, Quinn Fabray, is an idiot."

"That's supposed to be a shocking revelation to me?"

"Be serious, Anderson! Who even lets you drink coffee? It makes you weird." she pulled a face. "Seriously, though, Blaine, I am. An idiot, I mean. I've been really stupid over this whole not talking to Rach thing, and the whole please edit your emails from Kurt when you read them to me so I don't have to hear about Finn, because... I think I've had a breakthrough. A realisation, I mean."

"Is the realisation that you're in love with Miss Berry? Because I could have told her that."

"No. It's that... no matter what my feelings for her are, I know that she could do so much better than him."

Blaine sighed. "Quinn, that's not your choice to make. That's for her to figure out. Or not. The point is, right now she's planning her wedding to him-"

"Yeah, the wedding that's gotten postponed, twice. Once because of my accident, and the other time because..."

"I know, I know. I know how it looks and I know that it's killing you. But whatever plan you've been cooking up in your brain, I'm 90% sure it's a bad one. I don't want you to get hurt."

Quinn slumped back into her seat, avoiding meeting his eye. "I just want to be happy for once. And I want her to be happy.""You want her to be happy, or you want her?""You got me there."

(...)

They finished up half an hour and two cups of coffee later (Blaine insisted he needed it to make it throught double History, Glee and Football tryouts today), not mentioning the Rachel thing again. He had a bad feeling about all of this. It could turn out very messy for the four of them - Rachel, Quinn, Blaine and Finn, and Kurt would be affected by it, too. It was an unncesarry drama, although he did feel bad for his friend.

"Quinn?" Blaine said as they pulled up in the McKinley parking lot, still earlier than most students despite their extended coffee meeting. "One last thing. You said it had something to do with Kurt as well. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh... yeah, uhm, it's just... I spoke to him last night."

"You did?" His heart dropped slightly. He'd texted him yesterday, and didn't receive a reply for several hours, and that was just to tell him he was too busy and couldn't talk. "What did he say?"

"We were just chatting, you know, he was in the dorms alone because Rachel was out and, I kind of accidentally asked him how she was and he sort of said that she..."

"She what?" Blaine said, but his mind was elsewhere. Kurt had been alone last night? Talking to Quinn, but not him? There had to be an explanation for this, but Blaine being Blaine, his mind was already jumping to the worst possible conclusions. He hates me. I've done something wrong. He doesn't want to talk to me. He's forgotten about me. He doesn't love me anymore. Was it his parents' words getting at him, or were these legitimate worries? No, of course he was just over reacting. There was a perfectly rational reason...

"Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" she sighed. "We'll deal with it later. What's gotten into you? Blaine, you're white as a sheet..."

"It's nothing. Nothing, honestly. What did Rachel say?"

"Are you sure?" she peered at him, but he gave her a look to urge her to continue. "It's just, Kurt mentioned that... that Rachel misses me more than I know. But, it's not that important."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but... it just, it got my hopes up, you know? When he said that she was so busy she's hardly seen Finn the past few days and classes haven't even started..."

"And now you think that wow, she has time to miss you." Blaine nodded. "I understand. I... I think, anyway."

"Elaborate. Now. We have 15 minutes until assembly, which we could skip if things are really bad in the Anderbrain."

"The Anderbrain?" he chuckled. "That's a new one. I'm just worried about Kurt, that's all."

"What about him?"

"Not him specifically, really, just our... relationship."

"What? That's ridiculous. He loves you. You love him! You guys have nothing to worry about!"

He grimaced. "I know it seems like that Q, but... he told me he was too busy to talk last night. After taking hours to reply to my text... and now I hear he was bored in his dorms, talking to you about Rachel and Finn and everything but me? What am I supposed to think?"

"Be glad that at least he wasn't with another boy?" she clasped a pale hand in front of her mouth as soon as she said it. "Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry, that was not supposed to come out like that, I just mean -"

"No, you're right." he shrugged, pulling the key out of the ignition and stepping out of the car, slamming the door behind him with more vigour than he intended. "You're right, at least there's that. At least he's not mindlessly fucking some drunken frat boy-"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"I know, Quinn. But what I mean is that he was in last night. And he didn't want to talk to me. So what does that say? That he -"

"Don't go there..."

"That he doesn't love me or that I've done something wrong, but hey, that's fine, because at least I'm not you and the person I'm in love with isn't planning on marrying someone else!"

"Blaine..."

He dropped his shoulders and looked at her. Her eyebrows were raised, but she wasn't judging him. She seemed sad. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."Quinn smiled slightly. "It's fine. We'll talk more later. Let's just go to assembly."


End file.
